Besar Pesadillas
by Ahhhnna
Summary: Mari amaba muchas cosas de Kanan, entre ésas su calidez, su fuerza y su dulzura. Pero sobretodo, amaba su sencillez. Podía ver el amor brillando en sus ojos de color púrpura, y siempre se preguntaría cómo alguien así, de alguna manera podría tener frío en este instante. (Traducción del fic Kiss the Nightmares Away de YuriAllDahWay)


El siguiente Fan-fic **no** es de mi creación, es simplemente una traducción del one-shot de l@ escritor@ **YuriAllDahWay**.

Pueden encontrarlo con el nombre **Kiss the Nightmares Away** En la plataforma _Ao3._

Traduci esto para una amiga y se los comparto **uwu**

Mari **amaba** lo _cálida_ que era Kanan.

Ya sea en la noche más fría, en el final del invierno, o en medio de las aguas gélidas del océano. Aún así, la rubia era capaz de sentir el aura de calor que se arrastraba por piel y penetraba su alma, con una agradable sensación de calidez, dejando difusos restos de amor en su pecho.

Mari **amaba** lo _fuerte_ que era Kanan.

Ya sea levantando los tanques de oxígeno de un lado a otro, o en medio de la práctica de Aqours. Mari podía ver sus músculos tensos y relajarse, y siempre se preguntaría cómo alguien tan fuerte podía ser tan elegante.

Mari **amaba** lo _dulce_ que era Kanan.

Ya sea ayudando a los demás a través de palabras de apoyo o en medio de una noche de pasión, Mari podía ver el amor brillando en sus ojos de color púrpura, y siempre se preguntaría cómo alguien así, de alguna manera podría tener frío en este instante.

El sonido de las hojas crujir perturba los pensamientos de Mari.

Mira por encima de su hombro, sólo para ver a Kanan abrazada a sus rodillas, en una especie de formación de signo de interrogación.

Un brazo fuerte pero suave, se desliza por debajo del brazo de Mari para envolverse alrededor de su cintura, y la rubia sintió como la acercó más a una fuente de calor abrumador. Suspiro contenta, sentir el extrañó olor de una mezcla entré naranja y mar era siempre reconfortante.

Ella se aferró aún más al brazo de Kanan, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara.

A Mari le encantaba dormir en cuchara con Kanan.

"¿Kanan?" Mari susurró, girando su cabeza hacia atrás para hacer frente a la pared. "¿Estás despierta?"

Un gruñido ronco, ésa fue la respuesta.

Mari dejó escapar una risa entrecortada. "Por lo general, estarías durmiendo como un tronco."

"Tuve un sueño," contó Kanan. Mari podía sentir la nariz de esta enterrándose en su cabello.

"Oh?" Mari preguntó con timidez, usando su acento teñido de Inglés. " _¿A dream?"_

" _Yes, a dream._ " Mari soltó una risa; le encantaba cuando Kanan hablaba en Inglés. Si era una broma o no, el acento de Kanan era muy tentador.

"¿Qué clase de sueño?"

Kanan tarareó con voz ronca, y Mari sintió que se estaba acercando aún más. "Un sueño sobre ti."

Las cejas de Mari se dispararon. "Oh? ¿Era un sueño eróti-"

"No, no ese _tipo_ de sueño. Fue...algo más." Kanan añadido la última parte en voz baja, Mari tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo. Pero cuando lo hizo, pudo sentir un sombrío de su amante debajo de la gruesa capa de fatiga.

"¿Fue un mal sueño?" Mari preguntó en voz baja también.

"…Mas o menos."

"¿Fue de mí dejandote de nuevo?"

Kanan no respondió, no era necesario. Su silencio fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Mari suspiró por la nariz, y giró en torno a sí misma para poder hacer frente a Kanan en toda su gloria desnuda.Todo, desde la clavícula hasta dónde era escondido por las sábanas, pero Mari vio una pequeña marca rojiza, recordatorio de la pasión que tuvieron hace pocas horas.

"Oh, Kanan," murmuró Mari, entrelazando sus piernas en el medio de Kanan. Mari podia sentir un calor peligrosamente cerca de su centro, pero no sentía lujuria.Todo lo que sentía era la cantidad abrumadora de amor que Kanan nunca dejaba de darle.

Kanan soltó una pequeña sonrisa."Es tonto, lo sé."

"No es tonto," dijo Mari, llevando su mano a la suave cara de Kanan. Pasó la yema de su pulgar por el labio inferior de Kanan. Mari descubrió, que después del sexo el labio de su amante quedaba perfectamente liso. "Estabas viendo lo mejor para mí, y se que éso es lo que querías para todos nosotros."

Mari vio una sonrisa en Kanan y a su vez un ceño fruncido en ella. "Pero al final, acabé haciendo las cosas peor."

"Oh, _shut up_ ," exclamó Mari en inglés "Nos pusimos de acuerdo para repartir la culpa entré nosotras, ¿verdad?"

La sonrisa de Kanan volvió, más grande esta vez. "Tienes razón. Lo siento."

"¿Sabes?, te disculpas demasiado".

"Lo siento."

"Lo estas haciendo a propósito ahora."

"Lo siento."

" _¡Shut up!_ "

Kanan dejó escapar una risa antes de inclinarse para cerrar la distancia entre ellas. Mari se reunió felizmente a mitad de camino, moviendo sus manos hacia el cuello de Kanan para acercarla más. El brazo alrededor de su cintura tiró de ella aún más cerca, y Mari se sintió mareada por el calor y aroma de Kanan. Sus pechos presionados uno contra el otro, abrazadose como si quisieran fundirse en un solo ser. La idea hizo sonreír Mari en el beso, y tuvo que tirar hacia atrás para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Fue lo suficientemente bueno cómo para ser una disculpa?" preguntó Kanan. Sus ojos de color púrpura brillaban mostrándose de una manera auto-satisfecha, y Mari sintió que su corazón se derretia a la vista.

"Sí", dijo, "es lo suficientemente bueno para mí."

Mari sintió un estruendo en el cuerpo de Kanan al reírse. "Eso está muy bien," murmuró Kanan, haciendo que las narices de ambas se tocaran. Ellas disfrutaron en silencio durante un rato, el tic-tac del reloj por encima de ellos y sus latidos constantes las adormecieron. Mari cerró los ojos y se sintió completamente relajada. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos para luchar contra la fatiga, el hermoso olor de naranja y mar la llamaba

"Te amo."

Las palabras de Kanan sorprendieron a Mari y calleron a su conciencia como un jarro de agua fría. Mari abrió los ojos y retrocedió, vio a Kanan mirándola fijamente con toda la seriedad del mundo. Ella ni siquiera parpadeó una vez.

" _¿W-what? "_ Mari tartamudeó.

"Te amo," repitió Kanan, con su inquebrantable mirada.

Entonces Mari lo vio. El destello más pequeño de miedo escondido en los ojos púrpuras brillantes de Kanan. Cayendo en cuenta y rompiéndole el corazón. "Tuviste _ese_ sueño otra vez, ¿verdad?"

Kanan dio una sonrisa tímida como respuesta. Ella tenía un horrible hábito de nunca admitir las cosas, Mari se dio cuenta hace mucho tiempo. Un horrible, horrible hábito que ambas compartían.

Mari no recordaba la primera vez que Kanan le habló del sueño hace tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que ella recuerda, eran las lágrimas en el rostro de Kanan.

Mari recordó cómo su corazón se quebró con la voz de su amante cada vez que hablaba. Se acordó de las respiraciones agitadas y el cuerpo tembloroso de Kanan. Mari recordaba los ojos de Kanan y como demostró tanto dolor y angustia, sin embargo, las palabras de Kanan fueron de aseguramiento vacío murmurando, "Estoy bien" una y otra vez.

Con el tiempo, Kanan mejoró en la composición de sí misma, pero Mari nunca dejó de ver el miedo.

"Todo comenzó de la misma manera, me ahogaba," Kanan entre dientes contó, su máscara se desmoronó lentamente. "Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil respirar, pero luego, cuando estaba a punto de ceder, te vi. Te hundías, pero de alguna manera estabas mucho más lejos que yo. Yo quería ayudarte, realmente lo traté, pero en-entonces-"

Mari la hizo callar con suavidad, secandole una lágrima que logró batir del ojo de Kanan. "Está bien," Mari murmuró, "está bien. Todavía estoy aquí."

Mari podía sentir la mandíbula de Kanan tensa en su palma. "Y-Yo sé. Sé que no." La voz de Kanan sonaba vacía, como si ella no creyera en ninguna de sus palabras. "Pero a veces me pregunto si un día, me vas a dejar de la misma manera que hic-"

Mari colocó suavemente su pulgar sobre los labios de Kanan, interrumpiéndola con éxito. "Tú, eres mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi amante, y mi primera. ¿Cómo en el mundo podría ser capaz de dejarte?"

La garganta de Kanan rodó mientras tragaba, los ojos brillantes de las emociones se llenaban de la felicidad, tranquilidad y amor. "No te merezco, ¿sabes?" Ella susurró.

Mari no dijo nada, ¿cómo podría, con la forma en la que Kanan estaba mirando? En cambio, optó por sustituir el descanso del pulgar en los labios de Kanan con sus propios labios, dando el beso más suave que pudo. Kanan devolvió con toda la ternura que pudo reunir, y Mari no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo alguien tan fuerte puede ser tan suave al mismo tiempo. Le encanta todo de ella: los pros, los contras, las contradicciones. Hasta lo más simple de ésa bella alma. Sí, Kanan era simple. Pero a ella no le importaba, de hecho, ella lo amaba.

Había algo en la simplicidad que Mari amaba; fue un soplo refrescante, un descanso de la vulgaridad y cegamiento de las riquezas con las que nació. Estaba rodeada constantemente con brillo y glamour, diablos, incluso su pelo y ojos eran del color del oro. ¿Quién puede culparla por querer alejarse de todo eso?

Mari encontró consuelo en las cosas simples. Ella encontró la paz en el silencio, en las flores que crecen en las grietas de las aceras, en el constante movimiento de las olas, en el color del cielo. Eran todas las cosas mundanas y simples, las cosas que muchos podrían pasar por alto sin pensarlo dos veces. Y cuando conoció a Kanan, Mari encontró consuelo en sus conversaciones. Ella encontró la paz en las palabras de Kanan, en las reflexiones de Kanan, en los ojos chispeantes de Kanan, en los brazos de Kanan.

En resumen, Mari encontró la paz en Kanan.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Mari se separó del beso. Kanan abrió lentamente los ojos cerrados y le dio una mirada de perplejidad antes de que se fundiera en esa encantadora, encantadora sonrisa suya. Mari pensó que el corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho por la rapidez y lo difícil que latía.

"Te amo tanto", susurró Mari, sus palabras llevaban todo el amor en el universo.

"Te amo, también", murmuró Kanan, su sonrisa nunca vacilante.

Pronto, el sueño se hizo cargo de las dos, cubriendoce con el calor de su amor, y soñando con un futuro juntas, llenó de pensamientos cálidos y reconfortantes que mantenían las pesadillas lejos.


End file.
